A CPU and a high speed DMA peripheral may share memory by coupling to a dual port SRAM so as allow independent accesses by the CPU and DMA peripheral without any type of memory bus arbitration between the CPU and DMA peripheral during their respective memory accesses. Dual port SRAM is more expensive and takes up greater die area then does a more common single port SRAM.